


Ducking Perfect

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [6]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Miscommunication, POV Frankie, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Didn’t you get my sext?”





	Ducking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Frankie/Grace - sexting.

“ _I didn’t think boxing was in your purview, but I suppose we can try something new_.”

Frankie pauses, holding the phone away from her ear for a moment. “Is this Grace? Hanson?”

“ _Who the hell do you think it is? I mean, I assume you’re talking about boxing, unless this is one of those inane rituals where we throw things at each other for therapy_.”

Normally, Frankie would be all over that, but now that she’s primed and ready to go in bed, she doesn’t feel like untangling her and Grace’s usual communication gymnastics. “Didn’t you get my sext?”

“ _Good lord, you’re_ what? _I’m 71, don’t do this to me_.”

“My sext. My sexy text. Sexual text? Either way, it’s about sex, and it told me it was delivered, so I know you got it. Now please deliver yourself to _me_ before a cool breeze hits and I’m not in the mood anymore.”

Grace rummages around on the other line for a moment before sighing deeply in a way that only Grace can sigh. “I just responded.”

After only a little shuffling of tabs and a near hang-up, Frankie gets to her text log with Grace.

Friday 2:14pm: _I want you to duck me_.

Friday 2:45pm _: I’m not sure about ducking you, but I_ will _fuck you._

“Oh,” Frankie concedes, holding the phone between her shoulder and cheek. “Fair enough. Though, context-wise, you really could’ve figured it out.”

“I’ll be home in ten,” Grace says, then hangs up.


End file.
